


To Watch Over You

by leopion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopion/pseuds/leopion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘A watch for me to watch over you,’ she had said, ‘and one for you to remember that I’ll always be waiting.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim the Harry Potter series, which belongs to J.K.Rowling. No profit is being made.
> 
> Written for Round 2, Challenge 1 of Pansy/Harry: Last Drabble Writer Standing on LiveJournal.  
> Prompt: Must include: Lucious Malfoy, Gringotts and a watch.

' _Lumos_ ,’ whispered Harry, using the light to check his watch for the fifth time.  
‘Harry, she’ll be alright. Please, do get some sleep.’

‘Stop it, Hermione,’ he said wryly, his eyes not leaving the emerald dial. ‘Don’t pretend that you’re not worrying for him, too.’

Hermione didn’t answer, leaving Harry once again dwelling in his musing. The three silver words were still glinting in the wand light, keeping him restless. He had to admit that in the world they lived, everyone could be considered _‘in grave danger’_. But staying at Hogwarts, being a Slytherin and a pureblood, she was supposed to be safer than most. Or so he had thought.

Sighing heavily, he extinguished his wand and tried to lure himself into sleep. After all, Pansy hadn’t insisted on him bringing this watch so that he would spend time worrying about her. ‘A watch for me to watch over you,’ she had said, ‘and one for you to remember that I’ll always be waiting.’ But would she be able to? The question still haunted him while he finally drifted off.

***  
‘Where is Potter? What is he up to?’ Lucius Malfoy’s snarl was followed by a sharp crack as another whip met the exposed flesh.

‘Do you have trouble hearing?’ she sneered back from the ground. ‘I said I _don’t_ know.’

‘Potter leaving without a word to his precious girlfriend?’ he hissed in outrage. ‘Who do you think you’re fooling, Miss Parkinson? Answer me! Where is he?’

‘Never!’

_‘Crucio!’_

The new torrent of pain hit Pansy with its mighty force, brutal and overwhelming. Incredibly, a victorious smile was still adorning her face. As long as she could feel the icy touch of ruby and metal clinging to her wrist, she knew he was safe. She had told him she wouldn’t hesitate giving up all her money in Gringotts merely to ensure that fact, but the precise truth she kept only to herself: She wouldn’t hesitate even if it was her life she had to sacrifice.

***  
A sudden jolt in the arm woke Harry up from his sleep. He lit his wand, this time only to find millions of tiny emerald crystals gleaming at him, beautiful yet merciless: The watch was scattered into pieces, and so was Harry’s heart.


End file.
